


Ragnarok: Fallen Hati

by CountShadowend666



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Jotunn, Love Confessions, Magic, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Norse Religion & Lore - Freeform - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 04, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountShadowend666/pseuds/CountShadowend666
Summary: Librarians team goes on what should have been a simple case to retrieve Casket of Ancient Winters from an old ice abandoned castle- but the fate has something else in mind for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this and I had to write it so I might as well publish it.
> 
> I'm sorry for the eventual grammatical errors and lexical mistakes I could do. But English is my second language . I'll try my best!

Snow is magic thing to many people. Lying in the snow under a clear blanket of stars is a magical image in a way. But snow it's not magic. Snow is just frozen water that slow fall from the sky.

However, when snow starts to fall in mind-July, in many places in the world and even when Egypt begin looks like a scene from an Frozen movie, then we can talk about magic.

And then there's this moment when Librarians are coming in.

They stood in front of the icy castle built on a mostly unexplored part of Southern Norway's mountain . It was a grand structure, like a castle from a child's dream. This was also a place where was hidden source of S'Winter that is sweeping the whole world.

The mountain where castel was located, suffer a major earthquake three days ago. That probably which in the opinion of Jenkins causing activate a power of legendary Casket of Ancient Winters, which one of previous Librarians unsealed a long time ago.

It should have been easy enough: found Casket of Ancient Winters and close it.

Everything had run smoothly as they entered the castel. Within the ice palace were countless rooms, halls, and stairs. Everything within the palace had been craved from ice. From the furniture and decorative features to the giant statue outside. Though everything was stunning and beautifully made, the air held a certain coldness. The ice that made this fortress left a chill in the wind. And no windows to the outside were seen, giving every room in the castle a dark and mysterious atmosphere.

And this case started getting weird when they turned a corner and came face to face with a strange figure…

He looked like yeti. He has a shaggy white hair covering his body, more prominent hair in his lower legs and arms. He has dark violet eyes, pointy ears and a big chin. His hair is long and styled in a ponytail and has long sideburns. He wears loose grey trousers, and keeps his large feet bare.

" Who in bloody hell are you?" He has a deep raspy voice and a strong Nordic accent.

It's very hard to say, what's weirder, that creature in apparently abandoned castel or the fact that he acts like security guard who caught groups of tourist after opening hours.

" Hmm.. I knew I was right, when Jenkins assured me that yeti doesn't live in these mountains. " Ezekiel said with smile. Furry men almost smiles at him.

" I'm not yeti. That's the name human gave me. I'm Fylgjur's third cousin and my name is Norðmaðr . " Not-yeti said and come a little closer. " And I want to know who you are."

" We are Librarians. " Flynn said impulsively. Furry men smiled down on them like he didn't have a care in the world.

" So follow me and prepare to be amazed. " Norðmaðr turned to the door in an instant but he looked at them over his shoulder" You guys coming or what? "

All team after a short huddle , decide to followed him, with absolutely no idea what's about to happen.

It was an awkward silence as they followed the snow white haired men through his icy castle. They carried on until they reached giant gate. The door's looked like a kaleidoscope, but only with all shades of blue.

Norðmaðr swept the door aside and a strong wind blew through the throne room and cause everyone but the men to shiver violently.

The men made the first move and strode inside. With a motion with his hand he summoned the Librarians to follow him inside.

The room itself was decorated with frost in fern-like patterns. A massive icy throne stood on a small plateau at one end of the room. Casket of Ancient Winters was lying nestled on a bed of dark blue velvet, on the right-hand side. They also could see the short columns on the left-hand side. On top it lay a large ball containing a crystal snowflake, crystal takes on a purple color, with a heart of deeper blue. The crystal also glows with a bright light blue light, throbbing at a steady pace.

Sitting in the throne was a women. She has a seven foot tall. Her skin is pale lavender, nearly white. She has long pale blonde hair with uneven streaks of white and purple, and ice blue eyes with bright blue lips to match.

She wears a blue halter dress that ends at half of her thighs decorated with blue crystals, and a pair of fur-lined boots. Over that, she wears a white and blue fur-lined cloak that reaches to the floor. She also has a hood over her head. She held an staff in one had that was covered in patches of spiked ice and one end contained a dangerously sharp, spike of crystal.

She stands tall and stares them all down, one by one with poker face.

" Norðmaðr, Why have you brought me Midgard people's? " Her voice was, cold and slow, it sounded like she was whispering very loudly.

" Lady Skaði," Men bowed lower " they're not normal Midgard people , these are Librarians. "

" Librarians? " Skaði expression showed surprise " I haven't met Librarian since Winter of 1565 when Telchur bet me I couldn't beat him in a match with magical freezing. " She smiles a little smile.

" But as far as I know , It was always just one Librarian. "

" It's just that in the past few years, things have changed a little. " Flynn said before introduced team to Skaði.

" So, what brings you here? " She asked as given him a strange look when know every name.

" Well, we're here about that thing. " Flynn pointed at Casket that was next to throne.

" Ahh, Casket of Ancient Winters, the ultimate, insanely great… fusion of art and magic. It's just sad that been locked up in the Mountains for so many years. And I'm guessing that you don't want to just admire it, right?"

" We don't want steal it. " Baird said when saw spark of rage in her eyes.

" We only want close it. " Flynn quickly added.

" Well, I'm afraid you traveling all this way for nothing." Her eyes were so misty as she talk " Casket of Ancient Winters belongs to me now. I'll use it how it should be use to its purpose, and mere mortals shouldn't interfere with a gods at work. " Skaði said cold

" Your work case a next ice age. " Ezekiel coment

" So? Your world survived a few colder times in history. What's wrong this time? " Skaði asked , summoning a snowflake into her hand.

" It's just not natural. It's all been very sudden and if you don't stop freeze world the consequences could be disastrous and irreversible! " Cassandra argues.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Skaði laughed but the sound was hollow and rattled in the space around them.

" What? What's so funny? "

" That was exactly what previous Librarian said to me on the first day I was Midgard and now history keeps going around in a circle to the same dark end. "

" OK, what does that mean? " Ezekiel asked

" Norðmaðr , Please explain it to him the way you explained it to us last guests. " Her expression was grim.

" Yes, Your frostiness. " Norðmaðr said with bow. And then a second later Ezekiel was knocked back by him. Thief hit the wall and slid the floor.

" Do you have any other questions?" Norðmaðr asked as he slammed his fists on the ground.

A tremor shakes the ground around them and make everyone to take several steps backwards.

Norðmaðr struck again keeping his wary eye on Librarians before he jumped on them with his bare hands. But his claws only scratched floor as team scattered around the room.

" You know. I'm not so much for moving target. " He said in an angry hiss as he took a stumbling steps toward Ezekiel. But Jacob who was closest to Thief, stand in front of him.

" You'd best not mess with me. " Norðmaðr staring into Jacob's eyes, like he was trying to murder him with his mind.

" I was fighting with bigger than you, boy." Jacob says and runs forward, barrelling into Norðmaðr and knocking him backwards into the ice table. Icy fragments clattering to the ground.

Norðmaðr were being flung at Jacob before a fist hit his jaw sharply. He heard furry men laughing and then he fell back when men punch Cowboy in the stomach, sending him on the ground.

" Not bad for a mortal, " He spat blood on the floor before swung one of his fists. Jacob ducked in time for it to whistle over his head.

Then grabbed long fur on Norðmaðr's right arm, using it to pull himself up _drawing a scream from enemy' lips_ and then try punched the furry men as hard as he could.

Norðmaðr eyes widened and he jumped back. But a second later, he just continued his barrage, but also focusing on Jacob's right side, slowly sends Librarian in a corner.

Baird could see that he's in trouble. She reached for a gun but her hand found only air, holster was empty and covered with frost.

" Looking for this, Lieutenant? " Skaði asked with ignorant arrogance.

Baird looked at her, a tiny, mischievous , snowmen sit on her shoulder and holding the gun that belong to Guardian.

She send them poisonous gaze before turned, Norðmaðr got a lot more leverage. So, she just ran straight at the Norðmaðr and throwing herself at his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs latched around his waist.

" **Get off me!** " Norðmaðr yelled and started jumping like a wild animal while Baird started squeezing his throat.

Guardian want to choke him until he passes out, but he finally reach over his shoulder, and grab her hood. He take intruder off his back in one swift motion, and then threw her at Jacob. They smashed into a pillar , groaning as they made impact, and rolled onto the floor.

" Stone! "

" Evie! "

" Okay, let's go for real now." Norðmaðr growls, bending closer to them with his arms clenched into fists at his side.

Flynn picked up a really sharp piece of ice from the ground and ran towards Norðmaðr .

" Not so fast. " Skaði deftly spun around the staff in her hand, making the spear-like end to point out in front of her. It shot ice ray at Flynn.

" Flynn, look out! "

He jump out of the way, but Norðmaðr who was standing behind him was not so lucky. Magic ray hit him right in the back and froze his body.

Flynn watched with curiosity at ice statue, and at the time Cassandra helped Jacob and Baird back to their feet.

But before they could do whatever, Skaði banged his staff on the ground and the noise it makes echoes throughout the hall. "Enough! " She didn't yell, but her voice was fearfully deadly.

A wind blew up in the room, centering on Librarians. Then every corner of the room had lit up, it had created an eerie, otherworldly effect, exciting and terrifying.

Skaði began to cast her spell inside the room, white energy scattered around the room. Some of it gathered in order to transform into a stalagmites of ice reached as tall as the ceiling that effectively imprisoned all team.

Skaði walked down the small steps towards them.

" I'm tired and you people still don't understand what it means to fight against a god. " She continued to talk as she moved, slowly like a cat circling their prey.

" But I thought your statue stay at my door, that be a great warning to other potential future guest.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she froze, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the air in the room shift. The blood pounded through her ears and she felt a thrill when hear the sound of slammed the lid shut.

Then she turned around and saw as Ezekiel takes up her crystal ball as automatically as a child handles a plaything.

Thief stood frozen in place, eyes glued on her. She turns herself into snow and teleported in front of him.

" Let it go, or I'll blow your brains out and feed you to Fenrir" She threatened, holding the point of the staff close to the Ezekiel's neck.

" As you please, your Highness. " He said with a smirk on his face as dropped the ball and it broke on the floor.

" **NO!** " Skaði involuntarily dropped the staff. It landed on the floor with a clatter. Ezekiel totally uses the opportunity to get away as far as possible from her. Then Skaði turned around.

" You stopped winter but believed me the endless winter would be better for your world that that will coming. " She say before turn herself into snow and disappeared, her staff also vanish into thin air.

Suddenly the stalagmites of ice which blocked everyone cracked. And then a second later they all were free. But our joy was short-lived, as the earth started to shake.

Baird took in the state of room in less than a second. "Run!"

All team had hurried to the door, They were halfway to the exit when a giant, deep crack opened up beneath Cassandra. She wasn't quick enough to get away. Jacob tried to save her by grabbing her hand, but she was already falling and pulled him down with her.

" Cassandra! Stone! " Baird yelled as Flynn and Ezekiel were in shock. It was so deep that they couldn't even see the bottom of it.

But they don't have time to do anything. All room was shaking more and more every second. Snow was falling from the ceiling, filling up the air around them and a few chunks surrendered to gravity and collapsed in front of and behind team.

" There isn't much time, … we have to go… now. " Baird told Flynn and Ezekiel, who didn't think twice and fled the building within a few seconds. When the icy pillars come crashing down almost on top of them as they run for their lives.

After what seems like an eternity of running they found main gate and run over the bridge when the whole building shook at the same time.

The minute that they stood on a stable and solid ground that castel collapsed like a house of cards.

They were just standing there, keeping their wary eye on the ruins of castel. When the snowy dust finally settles, they saw something move under the rubble.

And then a few seconds later, Norðmaðr gotten out of under snow with cry of relegation, of pain and confusion. He looked around, really disoriented.

" Your frostiness ? " Norðmaðr called looking down to the now buried castel. Then he dropped to his knees, and started to dig into the snow.

" Your frostiness? " He say again before he felt that someone pat him on the back. He turned around and….

**Thwack!**

In that split second, Baird swung the ice stalagmite squarely to the furry men face, and the stock of the ice came crashing onto the side of his mouth with the most horrific sound everybody had ever heard. Norðmaðr falled backwards onto the ground with a sound thump.

" Okay, so, now what do we do? " Ezekiel asked looking at Baird and Flynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end, Next chapter is on it’s way. So what do ya think? Did I catch your attention? I’d be forever grateful if you’d leave a review or kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob still had a hold of Cassandra's hand and to protect her from the hard landing that was coming he pulled her into his chest and folded his arms around her.

When they hit the ground Jacob lost his breath, because he landed on his back. Cassandra on the other hand was perfectly fine.

They had landed on a spot where the ground was covered with soft snow, if not for that lucky coincidence Stone would have died.

A soft squeak comes from on top of him. Cassandra's eyes fly open in surprise, and she's met with familiar blue eyes, their faces were millimeters apart.

Cassandra realized that she'd basically been straddling him since they hit the ground. She blushed and hurried to get off of him.

Jacob rolled over so he was lying on his side, he started to cough, slowly catching his breath again.

" Are you alright?" Cassandra asked, concerned.

"My back has seen better days," Jacob sat up slowly, almost able to breathe normally." You?"

" I'm fine. "

A few seconds later they both realized the situation they were in. They were in another cave. It was eerily dark up at this pleace. Like, spooky dark. Jacob took out the lighter and turned it on so they at least could see their surroundings.

Glancing up, they could barely make out the large wall of stone across from them.

" What we do, now? "

"Well, it's too high for us to climb."

" Maybe we ca-…" The walls start to shake gently swallowing the last of her sentence.

A massive chunk of the ceiling is falling across the cave and the noise it makes echoes throughout the cave. Then it all goes quiet.

" That place isn't safe. The cave's surface is far too unstable to stay here. " Cassandra said, and began moving deeper into the cave, down the hall.

" Then we might as well looking for the exit. " He announced, followed her like a shadow.

The cave gets more impressive the further they delve. But all they need is a way out of the walls. They expecting a simple road, they'd found a labyrinth of tunnels.

A three hours passed, however, not one single sliver of light was visible, except the lighter in Jacob's hand.

And Cassandra starts to think that she's leading them nowhere. She do mental map in her mind. But the past five turns have been dead ends, and the way they're going now seem to a very in options.

They kept moving - until they came to an intersection with six hallways to choose from.

" A five-minute break? " Cassandra asked, Jacob cracks a two chem light and cave bathed in green light as he turned off the flashlight.

" Good idea. " He hands her one stick before lean against the wall.

Cassandra , on the other hand, walking in circles as spreads her hands out before her to bring up the floating workspace only she can see, and then she just suddenly stopped. Her eyes land on the wall now in front of her.

"Stone, Look here" Cassandra pointed at one of the walls "it's different… " She says, leaning in close enough that her nose is almost pressed to the wall.

He came to her side to see it. Indeed the wall was different. It look like new compared to others wall. He placed chem light on ground and turned on the light. So they could watch the wall better, and something engraved in the wall caught Jacob's well trained eye.

This was sign that was written on the walls in a foreign language. He seemed deep in thought as Cassandra stared at him while he study word on wall.

" _Aedar aeun naeog_ " As soon as his words were out, the sign glows with a bright light blue light, throbbing at a steady pace and the wall parted reveling another corridor. It sent a fresh gust of wind out. It smelled of moist earth and forest.

" What it is? " Jacob asked as turn on the flashlight to illuminate new corridor.

" I think that it's a way out of here, given movement of air. " Cassandra simply said.

They went in and entrance closed again after them. The two glanced at one another for a moment, then just moved on into the ice tunnel.

After what felt like an eternal walk, they turned the corner to reveal a exit from a cave.

The first thing they saw when they was got on the outside… was Snow. Big, cold flakes of it, swirling through the air, piling up in drifts, reflecting back harsh moonshine so brightly it was shining like diamonds.

" It's so good to see the sky, instead of rock. " Cassandra said as looked up at the stars twinkling in the night sky. The stars looked different up here.

When their eyes do get used to the dark and all part of full moon showing behind the gray clouds, they may saw their surroundings.

A big clearing that was surrounded by all kinds of thorns and brambles, and could hide anyone from unwanted looks. Everything in the clearing was still and silent.

Massive white tree like pillars run down the an over-grown path that led through the forest.

In the clearing there was a cliff that jutted out into it which had a frozen waterfall that flowed into a large pond at the bottom.

" Where are we ? " Jacob asked as watching one of white tree with a claw marks.

Cassandra pointed up to the sky, and she said, " I'm not really sure, but there's the North Star, which means we are four miles northeast from Skaði's castle. "

Jacob looked back at exit from the cave. They managed to go above ground. But now they must somehow found their way back to "point A".

" Okay ,Cassie , what do you say we scout around. " He looks to the forest behind them.

She gave him a small smile and they headed off towards the forest.

After ten minutes of walking through unfamiliar terrain the two came to a small cliff that offered a view of the surrounding plain.

There was a large forest that stretched as far as the eye could see. The trees were tall and with bark as black as ebony, armored in grey-green needles. It was a dark, primal place, untouched for ten thousand years.

Cassandra enjoying the view for a while, then reaches in her pocket, pulls out her phone.

" No signal, yours? "

" My phone is broken " Jacob slips his phone into his back backpack, sighing.

Red head looked back at horizon. A light twinkling at the edge of her peripheral vision catches her attention.

" Look over there. We are 37 kilometers away from this lights. Do you think it's this people that bar owner mentioned? "

Jacob look in that direction - he remember as one men in small city where they started: told them about group of people who live together 50 years in the mountains and follow a nomadic existence.

"That's just something we'll have to find out.", he said, nodding towards the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody liked the second chapter, despite my far from perfect English XD


	3. Chapter 3

Two Librarians’ amazement, the forest got thicker, and the trees got larger. It grew dark really quickly, due to the leaves and branches covering up the moon’s light.

Jacob and Cassandra lost track of time. There was nothing to talk about, really, other than the fact they were hopelessly lost…. which was weird because they navigate with a compass. And Cassandra created the map inside of her head.  

However they both had a feeling that forest look the same, and there wasn’t a single sign of anything close to a _“lights”_.

They also felt some thing was watching them.

But two Librarians pushed on, hoping to find what they were looking for.

It wasn’t until the next hour that things changed.

They passed by trees wandering strange way, they reached a part of the woods where it was darker, the trees were even taller, and there were many claws marks on them.  

A dark squawk echoed in the night.

Jacob and Cassandra take a couple of steps before saw two ravens sitting on the branch of a tree across them.

The dead tree was giant, grey, half burned and cracked, but two sign nailed to the trunk of the tree deserves the highest attention.

First was very old, practically as old as the forest. Inscription on this was almost unreadable. But Jacob deciphered named Valley of Loki.

However, the second sign was a more disturbing.

It was bloodstained , hanging very low over the ground and it had the words ’ beast is coming’ written on it.

“ Maybe we should go back and trying to find a way to Skaði castle? "Cassandra said as looked at words, which was carved into the sign.

She couldn't read it but something about this place made her shudder.

Jacob looked at her before looked at blood sign again. Whoever did this, made it recently. Which means that the warning is still valid.

” I think that’s–“

Suddenly they heard a suspicious crack, like ice cracking.

” Did you hear that? “ Cassandra asked, her eyes peered into the dark forest.

” Yes, “ Jacob said as looked carefully at trees.

That’s when they heard it. A single strum of a violin. If hearing that instrument in the middle of a forest wasn’t strange enough, the sound of this one note echoed through the forest.

” And, do you hear that? “ Cassandra nodded.

This single note with new three notes, repeated, came again, along with the sound of a brook. The two glanced at one another for a moment before hesitantly stepping off the trail.

They pushed some branches and brush aside as they now followed the sound of the small river.

Finally they come into an opening right in front of the river.

The water was so clean and clear that they could see every pebble on the bottom. They could hear a fiddle in the sound of running water.

But what really caught their eye was dark head with strands of seaweed and eyes just above the surface, watching two Librarians.

” What is that? “ Cassandra asked as took a cautious step forward,

” I don’t know. “ Jacob said and also took step forward, but the head remained unchanged.

They waited a moment to see what happened but even though they knew they should be worried about this strange creature, they instead felt a soothing calm.

Gurgling of water was comforting to hear and acted soothingly. Jacob stared up at Cassandra, whose face had become relaxed. She smiled at him dizzy half-stoned smile.

Creature repeated the new tune he just played once more, making the whole forest seem silent, besides his music.

And then something strange occurred to them. Jacob and Cassandra suddenly felt the need to approach this creature.

So, with slow steps, they walked towards him.

A slight wind tugged at their clothes as played the three note tune, again.

Suddenly, They would hear rustling in the trees, turn to it, either see a small animal or assume it was an animal, and keep walking.

But then, Somebody threw two nets at Librarians.

” What? “ Jacob exclaimed as he and Cassandra were incapacitated by the nets. Their astonishment drove away the magic of the song.

Then many people with axes and spears appeared from behind the trees. They were taller than humans and have long wispy white hair, a light blue skin and red eyes. They also wore very little clothing considering how cold it was.

{” Looks like we’ve caught our first little trespassers. “} One of the assaulters said but only Jacob understood the meaning of the words but it took a second for the words to get through to him.

Then a creature in river played once more, melody rang through the forest. But now it’s just kind of… Irritating.

{ ” Give it up. “} The men with leather band across his forehead looked at creature, his ruby-red eyes meeting his limpid violet ones.

{” **It came to me! My own! My own!** “} Creature in river yelled, his voice was loud as the thunder that shook the ground around them.

” **Nyk! Nyk! Naal i vatn. Jomfru kastet styaal i vatn!** **Du sæk, æk flyt!** “ Men just said.

Creature made a sound like wounded animal then plunged himself into the water, drowning out the music.

{” Nokken is so maddening. “} He said and turned to face Jacob and Cassandra. {” Well, he’s off our necks, so let’s start with base. I am Melkolfr of The Free Axe Tribe. And now tell us, Who are you and what are you doing here?“}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....what did you think, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Norðmaðr was exhausted and irritated, much more irritated than ever before.

First when he opened his eyes, closed them almost immediately, because of a severe light. Once his eyes were used to the bright light he could see the source; chandelier on a brown ceiling.

He sat up, and studied the room he was in. It was big and full of big bookcase and artifacts.

His head was pounding. He raises a hand to his head and noticed his left hand was chained to the floor with long chain covered with strange symbols.

“ Sweet Baldur. What the hell happened?” He murmured.

Fragments of memories appeared in his head, images appeared in front of his eyes. Librarians… Skaði’ magic…. destroyed castle…. knockout.

Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps coming of a stairway, and the door opened.

The door at the end of the room opened, and two Librarians and Guardian came in. And then begin the most irritating ,unhelpful and longest conversation in his life.

Four hours of interrogation and he had no idea how Baird isn’t bored with ask him the same question “ What happened to Cassandra and Stone? ”

“How many fricken times do I have to tell you?! I don’t know where they are! ” He said it exasperatedly.

“ Once again, I don’t believe you. ”

“ Why would I lie about that?” He is holding chair armrest, his claws cutting deep grooves into the wood.

“ Because you are the Skaði’s willing servant and you tried to kill us.”

“ Okay, first of all, I did not intend to kill you just neutralize _maybe seriously damage a few bones_. And secondly, Skaði had abandoned me, and you think I’m still loyal to her? ” He didn’t look at her, determinedly focusing his stare on the chains.

“ Well, that is a sound, reasonable legal argument. ” Flynn noticed but looked up from his desk.

“ They disappeared, I don’t know how and that is a fact.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“ All right let’s say I believe you, for a while. ”

“ Great! Now go away and don’t annoy me.” He growled at them, revealing all of his spiked teeth in all of its savage and deathly glory.

Baird just averted her eyes from him, staring back to table where boys worked.

Jenkins study some chunks of Skaði’ magic ball Ezekiel broke. Flynn and Thief looked at accurate map of place where was castle and internal note of Librarian was the last one to see Skaði.

Guardian let out a long exhale, she was quite irritated after long “talk” with Norðmaðr.

She also have a bad feeling since team was able to get into cave where should find Jacob and Cassandra but all they found was two pieces of plastic, and nothing else.

They had no idea what happened to them. The thought first brought a grimace to her face. She always dealt with her Guardian’ job but today she lost two of her Librarians.

Baird looked back at fur creature. He was just sitting on the floor and stared at his handcuffed wrist. His face looked like he thinking of chewing his own arm off.

There was no point to try talk with him about something else. So she walked over to where Flynn was sitting. He looks up from his paperwork to his Guardian.

“ Honey, are you okay? You look weird. ”

“ Do you think Cassandra and Stone are alright?” Baird asked in a tone that almost seems motherly.

“ Of course they are, they’re our LiTs. ” Flynn smile “ I believe they can look after themselves.”

“ Yeah, mere mortals definitely survive in the killer land of Jötunheimr,” Norðmaðr whispered that sarcastically, still looking at his wrist.

“ What? ”

He looked up to see Baird staring down at him. He felt like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“ Uh..Has anyone ever told you that you have lovely….” Baird grabbed him by the fur and held him against the wall.

“ What did you say?! ”  He’s stiff for a moment and then he just studied her for a few seconds before pretended to consider it, ignoring her indignation.

“ I don’t remember. ” He grinned with all his teeth, looking wild and more than a little unhinged.

“ Now, I am warning you, better stop this…”

“ Or what? ” Norðmaðr teased her, whispering as he began to lower his head down to hers to look in her eyes. His forehead almost leaning against her, and it made her pull back a little from him.

“ Wow, my furry dude, I did not know that have a death wish.” Ezekiel said and everyone looked at him.

“ What? ”

“ Did You ever seen what a mother grizzly will do to protect her cubs?” Ezekiel smirked, settling down against the wall next to him.

“ Yes, so what?  Norðmaðr gives him a puzzled look, as though he was spoken nonsense.

” Baird is Librarians’ mother bear. So, You better ask yourself if you sure you’re really don’t know what happened with Cassandra and Stone. “

Norðmaðr looked to her, Baird’s eyes were pooling with anger and determination. Her looks could make anyone crumble. His gaze never wavering as he stared at her, working through something in his head, before finally speaking.

” You are true Guardian.“ He noted ” and because I don’t want to end up like the rug in front of fireplace. I’ll tell you what I know. “

Then his shoulders were released and Ezekiel neatened up his fur like Norðmaðr was his early two year old.

Norðmaðr turning his gaze on the rest of the team, ” You didn’t find them because they’re not here anymore. “

” What does that mean? “ Baird said , her tone somewhere between questioning and commanding.

” I probably should have to start at the beginning.” Norðmaðr calmly stroked his hairy face.

“ Me and Skaði came here through the makeshift portal that partnered up with network of caves in the mountains located under castle. Skaði destroyed all the entry and exit, so if your friends can’t walk through walls and simply disappear, they have to find the portal and use it. “

” So now we have to found this strange portal and bring them back.“

” You’re welcome to try, but it won’t work. “ Norðmaðr said in a flat tone,

” Why ? “

”  Skaði wanted to make sure that no one from Midgard wouldn’t follow hers to her home and come back to this land. “ He smiled really bad” This portal was made with disposable material. It destroys itself after second use. So, You aren’t getting into my world that way. “

” There’s more than one way to get there. “ Flynn said it in a way as if opening other poly-dimensional portal was as easy as slipped away into the next room.

” Even if that’s true, this is a completely senseless pouring time and magic down the drain.“

” You seem pretty sure of that. “

”  Well…. even if they are still alive, and survive the climate down there. It doesn’t matter. Because… before you found a way to send your team there, monster will found and kill them.“ Norðmaðr replied deadpanned.

” Monster? “

” Yes! Monster through whose my Queen had to do a runner out of her land! “ snapped Norðmaðr angrily, gripping the edges of desk in frustration.

” What kind of a monster would can scare Skaði?“ Ezekiel asked

” Hati Hróðvitnisson…“ Norðmaðr was still growling at them.

” Hati, the son of Fenrir? The wolf that, trying chases the moon, across the night sky? “ Flynn asked half-surprised half-excited

” Yes, He was struck by shooting star and they fall together, sending my world into an everlasting night. Hati began to hunt and to kill everything’s out in his way in a few weeks.“ Norðmaðr looked down at his claws.

” So your boss decide to run away and use our world like a winter home. “ Ezekiel said.

” No. Well, actually yes and no… “ Norðmaðr shock his head. ” I’ve known her a long time. Skaði not just thought this place for the safest location she could find. She must have a big plans about Midgard.“

” What plans? “Baird asked as she turned back at him and he took a step back now, holding his hands up.

” By Odin’s blind eye, I don’t know what she had planned, but it didn’t work and won’t be working. Skaði lost her source of power. Frozen Heart is broken and centuries will pass before it will regenerate.“

” Great, this means that we won’t have to worry about her and our only problem is found Jacob and Cassandra.“ Flynn said with fondest enthusiasm.

” What part of “ Hati find them and kill them” did you not understand, Librarian. “ Norðmaðr asked , looking at him like he’s insane.

” Mr Stone and Miss Cillian are fine and alive.“ Jenkins assured him.

” Hati killed a lot of powerful creatures in my land. Normal and weak human beings definitely have more chance of surviving.“ Norðmaðr scoffs.

” But they are not just a human beings. They are Librarians. “ Old Knight just say and took a sip of tea.

Norðmaðr cocks an eyebrow at Jenkins tone. ” Galahad, I’m not comfortable with how you’re using that word.“

” I really don’t know what you mean. “

” Librarians, that is their name. But you say it like that name mean they can do anything, even impossible ones. “ Norðmaðr explain with greater conviction

” You know, for some time now I’ve knows that anything is possible in our job. “ Flynn said as continue reading.

” Dear naive man, You cannot do impossible just because you saw magic" His voices sounded like was very amused.

“Well, We fighted the Serpent Brotherhood, led by the crazy knight. We outsmarted fiction character who was a Sherlock Holmes’ chief nemesis. We got rid of Egyptian God of Chaos. And we raised our own Loch Ness monster. It’s kind of impossible. Right? ” Ezekiel turned and smiled at Norðmaðr.

Hairy creature nodded but didn’t look convinced.

“ I must say I admire your accomplishments, boy. I do. ” Norðmaðr say with bad grin" So, come on, let’s try save them. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when you find their corpses. “

Everybody ignored his last sentence.

” And I just figured something out that might help us.“ Flynn declared as pick up a piece of old parchment them headed for the exit. Ezekiel and Jenkins followed behind Flynn.

” Guardian,“ Norðmaðr called before Baird leave room. She just turn her head around for a second to eye him with just a hint of suspicion.

” Yes? “

Finally he spoke in the most honest, with no sarcasm or humour to it, voice she ever heard from him, ” Just to clarify, Hati is not the only life-threatening thing that they can meet. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time... ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Jötunn language is indicated by {“dialogue”} Normal is left as “dialogue”

* * *

 

{“ Geri got your tongue?” } Melkolfr asked when didn’t get the answer he wanted.

{“ We are Librarians. ” } Jacob said slowly and with caution.

{“ Librarians? I don’t know that tribe. ”} Then he crouched down on the ground, placing his hand in front of them.

{“ Hhmmmm… You look nothing like the inhabitants of our country. ”} He reaches in his bag, pulls out a small vial with cork in the shape of a fang.

He shake that thing and removed the cork then use his free hand to yanked out a piece of their hair and drops it into a vial.

{“ What are you doing? ”} Jacob asked looking at vial.

{“ I am checking where you come from.”} Melkolfr replied before the liquid in which turns green.

“ Stone, could you please tell me what are you talking about with them? ” Cassandra applied. But before he answered, Melkolfr spoke first.

{“ Midgard? You come from Midgard? ”} There was astonishment and uncertainty in his bright bloody eyes.

{“ Well humans, Welcome in the Jötunheimr. ”} Said other blue man, his long platinum hair, that ends with a brownish tint, is unevenly divided in the middle and appears to look like dreadlocks .

{“ Jötunheimr..?”} Jacob was quite surprised but a few thing makes more sense now. And then he felt a strange uneasiness because he have just realized who these people are. Jötnar…

{“Yep, This is Jötunheimr. We’ve got ice, we’ve got snow … and we’ve got more ic- ”} He was cut off by a loud howl emanating from deeper in the woods. Suddenly the mood shifted and Melkofrn looked solemn.

Howl sounded terrible, a really bloodcurdling and full of grief and rage. No known animal in Earth used to be able to make that sound. The sky had become even more overcast, if that was a phenomenon that could happen, with dark shadows cast on the trees.

After a few seconds, howl just went quiet, and then there’s this kind of silence.

{“ We have to go. ”} Melkolfr said, breaking strange silence.

{“ What are we going to do with them? ”} Ask men with big scar on his neck, looking at Melkolfr.

{“ Free them, they got nowhere to run. ”} The leader said and the rest of his team freed them. {“ Our chief will decide your fate. And If you want to live, you better don’t run away. ”}

Jacob clearly explained Cassandra part of their situation before they both nods.

Guy with scar looked into the forest… Let out a sigh.

{“ We should have stayed and fought. ”} His tone was hard as steel. {“ What kind of Jotuns warriors  we are if we avoid fight? ” }

Melkolfr turns on him with an expression closer to the Predator than the comrade-in-arms. {“ Fritjof, You heard the orders: Never, Do not try to fight him.”} He looked in his eyes {“ Or do you want to end up as a corpse?”}

{“ ….No,”} Fritjof says in a completely unrepentant tone.

{“ Good,”} Melkolfr’ expression turned frosty {“ Now, go and don’t forget to get rid of a ours smell.”}

Melkolfr reached up, grasping an overhanging branch and shaking it gently, the disrupted snowflakes settled in his hair. Everybody do the same before are entering the tree line.

“Where are we going?” Cassandra asked, Melkolfr didn’t  understand her question, but guessed what she say.

{“Away,”} he answered, looking away from the road, which only he could see. {“To safety.”}

&

“ To safety ” was so much closer than they thought.

After only half an hour of walking they get to the clearing and Melkolfr gave the signal to stop.

Clearing has shaped like a crescent moon. Moonlight was shining through the small cracks where trees weren’t blocking the sky, illuminating parts of the forest. Nice place to picnic but not to safest hiding spot from beast.

Melkolfr paused in the middle of a clearing, his head high and looking skyward. He cups his hands and makes a birdcall before turned to check on his people and Librarians.

{ “Call again. } Fritjof came to a stop beside him, looked up and Melkolfr does a another birdcall.

His eyes narrow further before he smile, and everyone walked toward him.

Jacob and Cassandra look up at the sky. They noticed a large birds circling overhead. It was a really large birds with enormous wings. But take a look at this birds, it’s not a birds it looks like a horses.

Cassandra gasped as this mystical winged horse descended from the night sky and landed on the snow. Only then did she notice the blue figure atop the horse’s back who’s holding a long reins of other horses.

The rider dismounted and turned to face them. He has two tattoos of three lines like claw marks across his right eye. And his beefy arms are marred with scars.

{” I see we have some new ‘friends’ here. “} He smiled but with his atypical dentition, he’ll look like hungry raptor {” Where you’re from? Niflheim? Álfheim?“}

{” They’re come from Midgard, Maccabee. “} Melkolfr simply said. He turned to regard Melkolfr stared at him through the messy mop of his white hair.

{” That’s quite unusual, isn’t it? “} Maccabee raised his eyebrow.

{” I was thinking the same thing, but this is no time talk.“} Melkolfr says, in a lilting voice that sounds off, as though he hadn’t had occasion to use it. {” Get everybody back to the horses! Hallvarðr! The girl will go with you , I’ll get the other passenger on my mare.“}

Hallvarðr ( that guy with dreadlocks ) nod and smile.

He put his hand on Cassandra’s shoulder and gently led her to gray and white mare. Pegasus turns gaze from the blades of grass sticking out of snow to them, the hazel eyes seemingly glowing in the dark , or reflecting moonlight.

Cassandra was in awe, taken in by the beauty of the animal, though Jacob also noticed she seemed a little hesitant to get close. Hallvarðr looked up at her questioningly.

{” Come. Damiomion won’t hurt you. “} He assured her. But she can’t understand it and isn't moving. So, Jacob came towards her.

” You have nothing to fear from it. “ He promised her and they approached Pegasus slowly, Jacob looking horse in the eyes and holding a gentle hand out.

Pegasus dropped his big head over, Cowboy moved his hand, down its muzzle. The horse nuzzled into his hand and made very happy sound.

Hallvarðr laughed and ran a blue hand down his pale horse’s neck. {” I’m getting jealous, Damiomion.“}

Pegasus ignore him and turned her head, to meet Cassandra eyes. Jacob grinned as she petted the horse’s muzzle.

Hallvarðr had saddled the horse. Then he bent down and offered Cassandra a hand and she gracefully mounted the horse.

Second Librarian just walked up to white gold stallion that belong to Melkolfr. Last Pegasus stood patiently and waiting for his master who was helping secure all carry-ons.

It stamped impatiently and looked around at him before Melkolfr leapt lightly onto Pegasus back, Jacob put his hands on Pegasus’s back and jump on horse in front of him.

{” Hold tight. And, don’t pull out any of his feathers. “}Jötunn said with a tone of warning in his voice before gave the signal to takeoff.

All pegasuses spread their mighty wings and they shot off into the sky, heading east.

A loud but short howl echoed in the distance.

&

The fly there was uneventful. Wind whipped through their hair and clothes as they were hundreds and hundreds of feet in the air, just above the cloud bank.

It had been a long time since they took off, and the whole time they flew in the same direction.

Suddenly Melkolfr waved his hand and Pegasus line up one by one. Then each Pegasus swooped down and everyone keep their head back at the sudden drop.

 

They felling a good hundred feet through the clouds, breaking through the both Librarians’ heart seizing in sudden panic as they continued to fall another two hundred feet, the mountain below was fast approaching but no Rider made a move by which they could fly back up or landed on ground.

When they were just seconds away from crashing on the mountain, pegasuses made a humming sound, and entered right through the rock .

After a few seconds, they flew out of the mountain and then a beautiful valley and a giant village loomed in front of them, a welcoming sight for blue people and surprise for Librarians.

The village are glowing, pulsating with an fire light as the icestone pavements reflect the torch light. It is filled with large tents and houses with an architectural theme of wolves and dragons.

Within minutes of flying they landed across the mountainside, right on the edge of village. Maccabee took the pegasuses with him, and everyone else came after Melkolfr going up the steps carved into the rock.

From ground level, a steep staircase of 27 steps leads to a huge arch doorway with intricate patterned double doors, which in turn is flanked by two humongous statues. Each sculpture is mounted on a bears and holding a torch, which is lit at night. A smaller torches are line the entry way steps and are lit as well.

After a few knocks, Melkolfr just opening the door. It was unlocked. He moved them into the hall without saying a word…

The interior of the hall was simple. Inside are stone walls and a floor, typical for a cave.

Wide wooden and stone pillars are scattered throughout the inside with decorative antlers , shields , and carvings on them. There are dozens of benches and long wooden tables, filled by… serious looking jötnar.

In the middle of the hall sits a huge, circular table with a fire pit in the middle, a large flame has lit the whole room like small sun.

Along one wall is a raised platform, with a separate long stone table and giant throne that’s made from bones of predatory animals, behind which are carvings depicting historical battles and achievements in the wall.

There was distinct jötunn sitting upon a throne, his face in gloom, listening to the cries of everyone here.

 

He wears bluish-metallic bandages , fingerless forearm gloves, a silver-red strap across his chest , shoulder pads made out of wolf skulls and knee-length boots. Over his chest where a symbol, an iced skull, who seemed to emit a small light. He has a wood staff in the same color as the bandages, which has a bright, white ice crystal between two sharp spikes.

{“ Our Chief Eekeriki the Slayer of Wolf. ”}

Eekeriki gaining everybody’s attention instantly and asking for silence with one move of his hand.

{“ Melkolfr, Good to see you back. ”} Eekeriki greeted with a nod. His voice is a rasp, like the crunch of snow on stones. {“ And I see we have some new faces. ”}

{“ I am also happy to see you, Chief. ”} Sounded too much like he meant it.

{ “ Tell me about the two snowy-skinned visitors. ” }

Melkolfr walked up to him and started talking. After 5 minutes  he finished give him the all information about guests and he’s back where he stood. Then Eekeriki looked at Jacob and Cassandra.

{“ Well, You interlopers are trespassing on the ancient valley of Loki, and came uninvited to our hunting ground. But, I’m benevolent man. So if you make a sacrifice to me, you’ll be pardoned. ”} He said, his voice was devoid of even the smallest hint of emotion.

{“ So what is it that you want? ”} Jacob asked slow.

{“ Well, visitors from Midgard may have many interesting stuff but I prefer payment in some other form. ”} He says stroking his chin. His eyes are set on Cassandra.

Jacob clenched a fist when he noticed the desire in his eyes. He moved in front of Cassandra. {“ She is not an inanimate object that you can kept. ”}

Eekeriki scowled. {“ So, You refuse me a payment …”}

{“ If you ask for anything like that, I’ll promise that You will not touch her.”}

{“ You’re adorable  , but it doesn’t matter. I want her and I always get what I want. ”} Eekeriki said calm.

{“ But not this time, ”} Cowboy’s word sounded very much like a warning.

{ “ Oh really? ”} A playful little growl escaped the giant men throat, {“ Are you sure about this? ”}

{“ The only way you will get to her is through me. ” }

{“ You’re daring… or reckless. But I accept the challenge. ”} A strange ghost of a smile perched itself on his lips for the briefest of moments, then passing as he raised the staff up on high and yelled {“ **Det er på tide !** ”}

Then everyone started holler , punch through tables and wolf whistled.

Melkolfr looked at Jacob {“ I don’t know if you’re aware of it, but you just challenged him to duel. ”}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you guys thought. ;) Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Flynn was guiding them down the hall until found a giant iron doors with a Yggdrasil symbol on it.

When they entered the room, they saw it is spacious but devoid of color. It’s also dim in the room, only enough light to reveal that the walls appear to be scattered with Viking’ weapons, and nine picture of worlds in Norse cosmology. The three giant statue of Odin, Thor and Loki stand at the end of room. And row of display case lay before the statues.

With a deep exhale, Flynn glances around, looked at parchment in his hand before walked toward statues.

“ Got you! ” He said as stopped right in front of small display.

“ Flynn, what is it? ” Baird asked when Flynn pulled off a artifact from the display.

It was old hunters blow horn. It was made with Nubian ibex’ horn. It was decorated with nine rings of precious metal with engraved names the nine worlds in Norse cosmology. In the middle of all rings was a nine precious stones. Ruby, Onyx, Topaz, Lapis-Lazuli, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Diamond and Peridot.

 “ Well we could called this ” Bifröst Twin “. It was used to expelled Skaði, Loki and Tyr back to their worlds a long time ago by past Librarian.”

Flynn smile and lifted artifact.

“And According to Harris’s notes, it belonged to Odin who used it to travel between all worlds. So it is our ticket to Jötunheimr. ”

“ Why we don’t use back door? ” Ezekiel asked as he looked at gems that shared horn.

“ Because any attempt to broke another dimension’ wall in Norse cosmology by using back door, would be end up a rupture in the dimensions outer shell. ” Flynn explained “ Believe me, you don’t want to repaired that hole. ” He quivered. Baird looked like she wanted to ask him something but decide  kept her mouth shut.

“ Then I say, "no further questions,” Ezekiel said.

&

Fifteen minutes later they were in Annex, ready to dangerous trip to other world.

They had good equipment. The modified walkie-talkie In case they got separated, and Bifröst Twin. Jenkins was checking to communication. And Norðmaðr just looked at them like he was waiting for somethings.

“ Are you ready? ” Baird asked, looking at them.

“ Yes. ” Boys answered.

“ Jenkins, we keep in touch. ” Flynn said.

“ Yes, Mr. Carsen. ” Knight affirmed.

Then Flynn blows into magic horn. It made a really ugly and loud sound. It sounded like a cetacean was choking on. After a few seconds, Flynn stopped but nothing happened.

“ Shouldn’t portal be swooping in now, or something? ” Ezekiel asked, after much thought.

“ l don’t understand why it’s not working.” Flynn looked at horn.

“ For an Librarian, you’re not very observant. ” Norðmaðr sounds amused.

“ Huh?” he says, then his brow furrows" What do you mean? “

” Look, I’m not an expert on magic stuff but even I know that damaged artifact will not work.“

” It’s not broken.“ Flynn seemed offended this statement.

” Yes, it is. “ He teased.

” Mind telling me how you know that? “ Librarian asked

” The more relevant question is what did you do?“ Baird shooting him a look that was half killer and half explain-yourself. Smugly, Norðmaðr made a angel face.

” Look, I didn’t do nothing. You just brought a it with broken gems. “ He had smirked,

Flynn blinks. ” Gems are unharmed. “

” Take a good look, and you’ll find out.“ He smirk.

Flynn put horn on desk then Jenkins handed him a strongs magnifying glass, without a word. Librarian checked each element of horn and saw that all gems had a micro-fractures, invisible to the naked eye. ” You’re right but how you see that? “

” I’ve got very good eyesight, better than many of the creatures. “ He shrugged his shoulders.

” Flynn, Is it possible to repair the artifact? “ Baird stood next to her Librarian. He and Jenkins shared a looks.

” Well, if l swap the gems, we will can open portal. “ He began slow without his natural enthusiasm.

"I’m sensing a ‘but’ here,” Ezekiel guessed.

“ But there’s one problem. ”

“ What kind of problem?” Baird asked looked into his eyes.

“ This gems must be identical in every way. So, Found the right gem will take a while.” Jenkins answered her question.

“ Then we’d better get started.” She said with her command voice.

“ Loosen up a little. ” Ezekiel said when saw her face.

“ Jones do I have to remind you that Cassandra and Stone are trapped in another world? ” She barked at the Thief.

Ezekiel holds his hands up in the air, “ I know that but they certainly found a safe place to hide and stay there. I mean, it’s not like they have to fight a battle to the death. Right? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

Jötunn language is indicated by {“dialogue”} Normal is left as “dialogue”

* * *

 

Jacob tried stay calm, which wasn't easy with Cassandra is yelling at him. “ Jacob, you can’t do this!”

“ We have no alternative! ” Jacob said, tried tied tight knot in his leather wrist protector. He and Cassandra were in tent where Jacob have to prep for fight. Jötunn let him choose anything at village’s armory, but weapon. “ And If I am will not to fight in the arena, Eekeriki wants to get his _‘paid’_.”

“ Battling him is not the move.” Her eyes met his from across the tent.

“ Cassie…”

“ He’s stronger, and bigger and a lot equipped to fight in this area than you! You can’t fight him, he’ll kill you. ”

“ I know that. ”

“ So why are you want do this?! ” Cassandra asked in high-pitched voice.

“ Because I love you, and I’d rather die than let someone hurt you! ” Jacob yelled back.

To say that she was taken aback by his words would have been a great understatement, as she standing there, looking at him with surprise plastered all over her. There is only the crackling of the fire, and the sound of the wind outside and a distant call from whomever has been given the thankless task of watching over the village at this dark hour. Seconds passed, even minutes and neither of them said anything until Cassandra took a long breath.

“ You…you love me? ” She says, her voice sounding thin even to her own ears.

Jacob stared at her for a moment before say “ I love you Cassie. There’s no way around it I just do.”

Cassandra ran around the table grabbed his face and kissed him, surprising him with the action. Though the shock was short lived as he placed one hand on her waist and the other slid through her hair to cradle the back of her head, holding her head firmly and smashing his lips to hers at a more comfortable angle. Her mouth opening under his. She tasted sweeter than he ever imagined she would.

Most people wouldn’t consider kissing in tent made of goatskin and full of weapon to be suitable for a first kiss, but they’re Librarians this moment was perfectly imperfect for them.

Jacob broke the kiss pressing his forehead against hers. They just stood there breathing in the same air as if without it they couldn’t survive.

“ I need to know that you’ll be safe. ” He whispered with the softest tone she’d heard from his lips. “ You have to go. They’ll all be watching the fight, you can…”

“ No. ”

“ Cassandra..” she put a finger to his lips to shush him and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

“ Jacob, I will not leave you.” She kissed him and leaned against his chest, telling him, “ I never leave someone I love.”

They stayed standing there; holding each other for another minute when a throat cleared, signaling that they’ve got company. They both look at the person on the side of them.

{“ It’s almost time.”} Fritjof bluntly announced before stepped out door.

“ He says it’s time to fight.” Jacob gathered her hand in his own and guided Cassandra to the exit.

{“ I’m ready”} Jötunn gave the Cowboy a nod of acknowledgement, and begin their journey through the village.

Jacob and Cassandra looked around as they weaved through and around the village. They very quickly realized he was brought them to square in the center of the village.

It’s a large and a little sunken area, surrounded by nine great wooden column. Top of column feature animal heads.

The life-sized  stone statue sits in the middle of the area. It was some mysterious warrior that hold iron helmet in both hands. Statue was simple and plain but helmet was a serious work of art.

And Eekeriki wait for them there, sitting on his throne that somebody put across the statue.

{“ You prepared to die?”} He asked when saw Jacob, which caused a whistling the crowd that stood around arena.

Jacob just ignore it and turned to watch Cassandra. But none of them said anything… don’t have to do this.  They’d always been good about talking without making a sound.

After a short while, She took a step back but her fingers still curled around his.

“ Be careful,” she whispered. He exhaled and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, followed by another on her lips.

{“ All right, that’s enough! ”} Eekeriki banged his staff on the ground , the ground started to shake and a great icy wall emerged from the ground and separated Jacob and Cassandra.

Then more walls forms a giant ring around Jacob and Eekeriki’s thrones.

{“ It is time to fight! ”} Eekeriki said before stuck his staff in the ground next to throne, and then stands at center ring.

{“ Get started ! ”} He cried brandishing his hand.

Then Jacob heard somebody shouting, {“ Librarian, catch! ”}

Cowboy turned around just in time to catch the weapon in the air, that somebody throw through ice wall. He looked at it.

It was a spear that consists of dark blade with wooden a purple amethyst grip and white colored pommel shaped like a snowflake. The head of the blade spirals down the upper shaft, becoming less sharp on the lower shaft.

Eekeriki holding an identical spear, but his is a different color. He instantly gave a prideful grin as stood in his attack stance, watching him closely.

“ What happened there? ” Cassandra said while arching up on her toes. But she still can’t saw anything. The air was cold, but simply watching this wall made her blood boil in immense mix fear and anger.

Then someone grabs hers under armpits and lifting her up off the ground. She tried kick her attacker but Melkolfr just put her on the block of stone, so now she could see what happens.

She shifting to look at the large man standing next to her. “ Thank you,”

Melkolfr smile and just pointed at Jacob and Eekeriki. She watched with some trepidation as both men faced off.

{“ Ready? ”} Eekeriki says again, his breath coming out of his mouth in white puffs.

{ “ Yes” } Jacob said as take his own battle stations.

The two silently stood off against each other for just a moment, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Snow was starting to fall softly around them but it only added to the atmosphere of the moment.

Eekeriki get across the distance between them in a few long strides with the fluid grace of a predator. Jacob dodged the strike. Then he tried to hit Eekeriki with end of spear, but he easily escaped, rolling away from the Cowboy.

He launched his attack at Jacob. Librarian evaded the attack but it wasn’t good enough so it made a scratch in his left cheek. He growled in pain and then saw that Eekeriki was in the air ready to pierce his head with a spear.

Jacob narrowly dodged the attack, and managed to cut him across left hand with the edge of his spear. Eekeriki looked surprised as hell.

His face turns from a look of surprise to a look of anger before he released a roar that was bordering on inhuman. And then he pulled his spear and attacked Jacob. He dodged the blade as he passed by his head. The blade came at his abdomen and he jumped back letting it barely missing him.

Another swing of the blade came at him, but this time he was faster. Jacob leaned forward and rammed his shoulder into the stomach of his enemy.

Eekeriki stumbled backwards but balanced himself with cat-like precision as turning to face his enemy.

They looked at each other for a moment, before Jötunn broke their gaze.

{“ I think this fight will be a lot funnier than I thought. ”} He said and they back to fight.

They duelled with each other for a good 15 minutes , both using moves that they thought would throw off the other.

Eventually Librarian slipped up, Jötunn feigned left then slashed him right. The weapon dug into Jacob’s side. Not deep but his body exploded in heat and intense pain when Eekeriki tore the weapon free.

Jacob yelled in shock and pain, he dropped to one knee as clutching his side with one hand. The blood flowing freely past his fingers.

“Damnit!”

{“ Got any last words?” } Eekeriki said dully, his face almost emotionless.

And when it seemed he was going to kill him, Jacob felt a rush of adrenalin and moved graciously, gave distance between them.

Librarian eyed Eekeriki carefully and hit him left leg at the ankle. Eekeriki’s eyes widened and he jumped back.

Cowboy took this chance to go on the offensive, striking with the intent of disarming him. However Jacob had only grazed him, and when Eekeriki regained his footing he was back on the offense and tried to slice his head in half.

Jacob had used spear to block his attack. Then swung his weapon around, Eekeriki leaning so far out of the way he had to catch himself on his hands. He flipped, kicking Jacob so hard that made him fly away and he landed in ground.

Cowboy rolled onto his back and got back up in a flip, recovering quickly, just in time to block Eekeriki attack with his spear.

But hit was strong enough to break Jacob’s spear in half.  Librarian jumped aside right at the last moment, the enemy blade missing him by millimeters. So made Eekeriki shove his spear deep into the ground, and this is where Jacob saw his chance.

He hit Eekeriki over the back of the head with a end of the stick to distract him and without hesitation quickly picked up a broken blade of his spear from the ground and thrust the spear between Eekeriki’ ribs. So deep it go into his lung , causing him to shriek in agony and spill blood everywhere. He instinctively yanked his weapon but only broke the stick.

Jacob simply kept blade at the Jötunn until Eekeriki fell to his knees making weird straining noises as his body exploded in heat and intense pain when Jacob tore the weapon free.

Then punched the hurt man as hard as he could. The punch landed squarely on Eekeriki’s nose and Jacob could feel the crunch beneath his knuckles. He fell on his back, half-awake as taking rapid breaths,  looked at him with great disbelief.

{“ You lost. ”} Jacob said, in words that would brook no argument.

{“ So why don’t you just kill me and get it over with?”} The cold, strained voice of the badly wounded, bleeding Jötunn managed to choke out between grunts for air and excruciating pain trickling throughout every last inch of his body.

{“ Because I’m not like you. ”} Librarian just said. Eekeriki turning his head, he spits in the dirt in front of Jacob.

{“ You’re weak! ”} His eyes drilled into Jacob’ and if looks could kill he would for sure be dead.

{“ No,”} Cowboy shook his head {“ I’m just not a murderer. ”} He said and turned around.

Eekeriki looked at his staff that still stood next to his throne. He held his hand out in the toward it. {“ _To the owner the staff return! To shed blood for his righteous case._ ”} He whispered

Staff moves like a sneak to his hand across the floor at two inches per second.

“ **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH** ” Eekeriki eyes were filled with a mad fire as yelled in rage and he grabbed his staff and despite his wounds he tackled Jacob. Surprised by scream, Librarian quickly turned around but had no chance to stop this attack.

Cassandra watched as Eekeriki is coming to Jacob, with a look on his face like a completely devoid of all emotion but hate.

Then it all happened so fast. When Jötunn began sever a blow , gem in staff turned black as the white veins start to appear along Eekeriki’s arms and face. And every move he makes getting slower and slower, just like he fell in the pool full of tar.

Finally the tip of his spear stop less than a millimeter away from Jacob’s heart. Eekeriki couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t talk. Only his eyes still looked at Jacob.

A second later Cowboy take few steps back, Eekeriki collapsed on his own, and Cassandra released the breath she had been holding.

Then Jötunn picked up a himself from the ground and looked at his staff.  When he saw a dark gem it was like he’d seen a his own death.

He tried to throw away the staff but it sticks to his skin like gum on a shoe. {“ No!” } Eekeriki scream as his hands begin freeze into ice.

{“ I’m Eekeriki the Jötunn’s greatest warrior! I killed Alpha of Warg! I proved that I’m worthy of this power!” }

But his words failed to stop whatever’s going on with him.

{“ **Nooooooo….** ” } He was crying and screaming like a lunatic until his transformation was done.

Then ice begin to crack , and after a couple of seconds, all that was left for him was his clothes, a chunk of ice and his staff.

Right after that event Jacob saw a green light reflecting off the pure white surface of the snow and looked towards the sky. Northern Lights glowing under them.

And for the first time silence has fallen over the group since fight start. The silence was deafening and creepy. Nothing but the wind echoed around arena.

Cassandra scans the crowd, she don’t knows what she can expect now. Her chest feel tight and she forced herself to breathe. It was when she saw one of jötnar walking to wall.

He was older and lower than other’s villagers. He has dark violet eyes, dark bags were under his eyes which was highly noticeable on his pale face, his cheek and forehead was full of strange tattoo. He also has a thick purplish-gray beard braided into three tails. He wears a large fur cloak wrapped over his shoulder, a mossy tunic with striped pants, dark gray bracers on his arms, matching fur boots, and mérinos skull on his head. Around his neck, he wears a necklace with two bear teeth.

He easily maneuvering his way among the people, the crowd seemingly parting before him.

The old man stepped in front of the icy wall and he stretched forth his hand towards barrier. He just gently flick ice with the top of his middle finger but all wall come down like a house of cards.

He crossed the arena, his long face silent and thoughtful. Finally he sighed, and stood over to broken Eekeriki’s icy statue. His expression was somewhere in between 'annoyed’ and 'disappointed’.

{“ The warrior who attacked a turncoat opponent who showing mercy, is coward and left in shame.”} He snatched staff out of Eekeriki hands or rather from what’s left of his hands.

{“ That warrior is not entirely to power of Ullr’s Sceptre. ”} Then he stepped right in front of Jacob, which made him slightly uncomfortable and nervous.

{“ But warrior who looks into the eyes of enemy and stands his ground. ”} The hard lines of shaman’s face seemed to soften, and his gaze melted into something less predatory and more warm.

{“ Because protect something that’s important to him. And understands how to win with honor. He can proudly wield this staff ”}

He bowed his head to Cowboy as held staff out to him. Jacob slowly reached and grabbed the weapon from the Shaman, and found it to be surprisingly lighter than it looks.  Gem turned white back.

Then Shaman bang his hand loudly on his chest and kneel down before Librarian. Around the arena everyone followed suit.

Cassandra looked around before bolts off of the rock, and make the first step towards Jacob and Shaman when the horns sounded, and people begin cheered excitedly.

{“ Long live the Chief! ”} every voice resounded in synchronicity as Cassandra slowly inched her way over to Jacob.

“ Jacob, what just happened? ” She asked.

He looked at her, makes sure that she is fine and no one touched her when he fighted – only then does he collapse under the burden of his injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time, :)


	8. Chapter 8

Jötunn language is indicated by {“dialogue”} Common is left as “dialogue”

 

* * *

 

The last thing Jacob sees is Cassandra’s face contorted in confusion. His hand still around Ullr’s Sceptre, and as his body gives out beneath him, he is vaguely aware of her words, Melkolfr get close to them, and other crowd’s cries. After that, everything goes black.

Cassandra was at his side in seconds, everybody just calm down…arena was quiet again and then Shaman waved his hand in a weird way and the villagers scattered like fish running from the nets.

After that, Melkolfr is helping Shaman get Jacob to his cottage, Cassandra kept pace with them.

{“ You go try to calm his mate down while I will taking care of him.”}

Melkolfr nodded as Shaman yanked the door to his home open. The place was spacious and fully functioning as a home and medical med. Also in the room was a teenage Jötunn who looks just like Shaman’s assistant.

They first put him on a soft mattress fur and whip half of his clothes off. Then Shaman stopped the bleeding in his the worst wound. He dabbed his side clean with the towel, and applied the disinfectant.

After that Shaman strokes a hand over Jacob’s brow and presses a thumb to his forehead before he pressed his hand against Jacob’s chest, over his heart, caught his face, frowning.

Cassandra stayed behind them, watching. And clutches the Ullr’s Sceptre to her chest. “ He has to be okay , he just has to. ” she said to herself.

Melkolfr lays a hand on her shoulder while she gets situated in the back of the room. {“ Don’t worry, he’s in good hands.”}  She can’t understand him but give him a look of gratitude.

Shaman’s fingers wrapped around Jacob’ wrist. His other hand came up to his neck, thumb brushing his pulse point.

{“ His pulse is weak”} he murmured, looking at the blood on his fingers.

Jothem exchanged glances as Shaman walked over to the small island in the middle of the room, where a largea amount of all kinds of small bottles and strange herbs.

A silence surrounded them a few moments before he found what he’s looking for. A little dark green jar. He turned around and back to Jacob. Shaman opened jar, mixture began glowing a bluish-purple color before he put a it under Jacob’s nose.

“ Ow,” Jacob breathed, opening his eyes before sat up straight as a board and looking around , and he blinked hard against the colours streaking his vision.

{“ Slowly,”} Shaman said warningly as touched his arm lightly. {“ You lost a lot blood, and still have some bleeding wound. ”}

But Cowboy peering over the silver head’s shoulder, his and Cassandra’s eyes meet. She tries to smile at him but her nerves are not all gone and she suspects it looks more like a grimace. Then Shaman stepped aside so she can see that his bare upper body boasting bruises, grazes, and a few deep cuts.

Shaman slowly brought his right hand up to one of the cuts on the left side of Jacob’s rib cage. The moment his cool fingertips touched the warm surface of the cut he winced and Jötunn immediately raised his hand an inch above it.

Then he lightly traced along the edges of the cut, coming to the end and continuing to lightly trace his skin, this time on his left shoulder and upper arm.

{“ I need to patch you up, So I’m going to sew up that wound and it’s going to hurt. ”}

{“I can stand a little more pain.”} Jacob announced, as he took a place on the edge of the table. {“ So go ahead and do whatever you have to do.”}

Shaman worked on him in silence but with the utmost care. Every movement he made was gentle and soft as if Jacob wad made with glass but it still hurt like hell.   
  
After he had cleaned Jacob’s wounds and checked him for any other bad injures. Shaman had bandaged his wound with some strange green and a little wet bandage.

{“ You will be in a fair amount of pain for some time, but once it heals, there should be no lasting damage. And I think I’m going to let your mate take care of the last cut.”} Shaman makes a shoo'ing motion with hid hand and other’s left leaving Jacob and Cassandra alone in the room.

Once they were alone again, Cassandra crossing to stand next to him.

“ Hey,” she said quietly, holding out water bottle.

“ Hey, Cassie,” he murmured, taking the bottle but making no effort to drink from it.

She tilted her head to look at him. Jacob don’t look good, bruises already blooming on the exposed skin of his face, neck and arms. He also had still bleeding cut on cheek.

“ You cheek don’t look good…” Cassandra said with a very concerned look on her face.

Jacob still surging on endorphins, hadn’t felt his wound yet. He touched his hand to his face, pulling it away to see blood staining his finger. Didn’t feel too bad to him. But blood trickled down at every twitch of his facial muscles.

“It’s nothing, just a scratch. ” he say but his natural pain killers beginning to subside, began to wince “ I’ve had-”

Cassandra cupped his cheek.

“ I get it that you’re tough and brave but you’re hurt. Jacob, please let me help you.”

He studied her for a moment before nodding. She smile, angling his face , eventually looked down at the cut and inspected it with gentle fingers.

The cut was about three inches long and quite deep, though it had almost stopped bleeding. Cassandra cleaning it with the wet wipes before open jar of strange contents. Then she gently put green salve on his face.

Jacob felt a slight tingling and numbing sensation go across his face. The wound pushed itself back together from the inside out, and within moments; closed without as much as a scar.

“ Now it’s nothin’. ” she rubbed the spot where he had been wounded, and almost instinctively he leaned into her touch.

“ What’s? ”

“ Well actually, I don’t really know what it is. When Shaman care for you, his assistant… showed me how it works.” She quivered as remembered how one of Jötunn cut his arms with a knife.

“ Cassie , is everything all right? ” He says gently, watching her face carefully,

“ You’re wounded after the fight to the death, and you’re asking me if I’m OK? ” She asked in disbelief. He moves his hand on her face, stroking back into her hair, thumb brushing across her ear and coming to rest against her neck.

“ Yes because I can see all concerns in your eyes . ”

“ I’m fine now but I was terrified. I actually thought I was going to lose you.” Cassandra said quietly, almost as a whisper. “ When Eekeriki attacked you from behind If this flash of staff’ magic didn’t stop him you would be dead now.”

Cassandra places her hand over his heart so she can feel it beating.“ This spikes stopped a millimeter away from your heart. And then when I thought it’s all over… you fell to the ground like a corpse. ”

Jacob puts his hand on top of hers, entwining their fingers, and he squeezes tight.

“Hey, I’m okay,” he whispers, squeezing her hands once more. “You’re not going to lose me,”

Finally, she gives him a small smile and a slight nod. He can feel her whole body relaxing, and she lets out a sigh as she reaches up, cups his face between her hands, and kisses him tenderly in front of everyone.

Cassandra pulls her lips away from his forehead and as lightly and as carefully as she can, she moves her hands down his neck, ghosting her fingers over his chest, over his shoulders, and around his back, pulls him close to her and hugs him. Jacob reaches up and hugs her back. In the end, she pulls away first.

“ So what do we do now?” Cassandra asked “ You win fight and they definitely respect you. Does that mean we can leave? ”

“ Well…, Cassie, I have two or three things I must tell you. ”

&

“ So now we’re in one of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil and that blue people are Jötnar and that’s the same race of creature those who tried to eat me during our cave in Sweden. And now you are their leader. ”

“ Yes, ” Jacob nodded “But, They don’t know who we are and probably they have no idea about what happened in Sweden. ”

“ But how is it possible? ” Cassandra frowned even more.

“ In legends and myths Jötunn are divided into many clans. And clans was split into two groups from the very beginning of their world. First decided to wage war and spread chaos. Second group take themselves out of the equation. They wanted absolutely nothing to do with war against clans or Asgardians. So, they went far away, outside of the range of the all beings and No one’s ever heard from them since that day.”

“ And this is clan that we meet. ”

“ Yep, we are quite safe here. ” Jacob looked at window “ or at least as safe as may be being around warrior Jötnar. ”

“ Do we really need to stay with them?” Cassandra wasn’t delighted with the prospect of stay here.

“ I’m not delighted about it, either, Cassie. ” Jacob watching through the window, outside was a lot of walking and armed Jötnar.

“ But, you are their leader, can’t you order them to send us home or show us way back to the Earth? ”

At first, Jacob seems poised to answer, but he swallows back his words and takes a moment to consider what he wants to say.

“ They won’t do it. ” He begin and place his hand upon staff. “ The Ullr’s Sceptre chose me. Now, I..We belong here in their eyes, and they will not let us go. ”

He stared at the ceiling for a moment before he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he looked at Cassandra. She carefully placed her hand overtop his. Her eyes met his. And this gaze told him she didn’t blame him for anything. He took a deep breath before he tangled their fingers together.

“ I also think that they how travel to Earth. They were very surprised when they found out we were come from Earth. It’s almost as if they couldn’t believe it. ”

“ So, We’re stuck here until other’s finds us? ”

“ Yes, we are. ” It sounded like he apologized her.

“ It’s okay, we’ll deal with that, ” She squeeze his hand “ Together ”

“ Together. ” He repeated.

Jacob and Cassandra looked at each other. They smiled and touched foreheads. Their moment was broken when knock sounded on the door.

After taking a deep breath, Jacob said {“ Coming. ”}

Then Shaman rushed inside.

{“Chief, My lady” } he greeted them as he did a little bow.  Shaman waited a moment and then spoke, {“ I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself before. I’m Geir, Shaman of The Free Axe Tribe”}

{“ Nice to meet you, Geir.”}

{ “ Can I at least ask yours name, Chief ?”}

{“ I’m Jacob and this is Cassandra”} Jacob said and try stand up. It took all the strength he had but he stood up. He could feel the pain radiate from his side. Shaman saw his grimace.

{“ Drink it.} Shaman give him a small drinking horn {” In a little while, you’ll feel better.“}

Jacob drank that "water” fast. It tasted like a desk blotter with hint of echinacea. But really make him feel better.

{ “ Thank you. ”} Jacob gave him drinking horn back. And Shaman chuckled softly.

{“ Why are you laughing’}

{“ You are a leader since one hour and already show more respect than Eekeriki for the last 10 years.”} Shaman said with smile { “ But I didn’t come here to talk about this.” }

His face become a little colder. { “ Chief, I have a request.” }

{“ What is it?”}

{“ I know you’re tired but there’s a few things and fact that you should know , as our new leader.”} Shaman said looked into his eyes. {“ So I’ve already arranged for an assembly with the Village Council.”}

After a seconds he smile {“ Of course if meeting will take place , it’s your decision. We’ll be waiting for you, if you need more rest.”}

An awkward silence situated itself between Jacob and Shaman, stretching to what felt like minute.

Cowboy know that it is kind of test. Shaman want know if despite the tired and still fresh injuries, he will undertake to his first assignment as Chief.

{ “ I’m not supposed to be avoiding my new duties.”} Jacob said slowly and seriously.

Shaman wore calm smile as said {“ So follow me, my friends.”}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will see you at the next update.


	9. Chapter 9

Jötunn language is indicated by {“dialogue”} Common is left as “dialogue”

* * *

 

{“ We’re here. ”} Shaman when they stopped right in front of house with strange warrior’s shield hanging on the door. Their house was larger in comparison with other homes. {“ After you, Chief ”} jötunn pointed to door.

Jacob took a deep breath as they entered the council chamber to find the Melkolfr, Fritjof , Maccabee and strange woman with braid placed over her left shoulder standing behind their chairs at equidistant positions around the huge, circular table with a fire pit in the middle.

The silence between them is thick, the cracking of the fire the only sound that breaks through the tension.

Room was big, there are varied types of banners and weapons seen hanging on the walls, maps of the discovered distant corners of Jötunheimr on wooden boards.

{“ Chief,} Shaman began { "allow me to official introduce you to Melkolfr head of hunter , Fritjof adviser of the tribe , Maccabee Pegasus rider and trapper, and Álfeiðr the best blacksmith and cartographer in our Tribe.”}

They bowed their head solemnly.

{“ Our Chief Jacob and his mate Cassandra. ”}

Two Librarians bowed their head too. Then Shaman show them their chair with one small gesture of his hand.

Jacob walked to his seat opposite the doorway, Cassandra stood on his right and Shaman on his left.

Cowboy looked at Ullr’s Sceptre and then placed it in the sheath at the back of his chair before taking his seat. With the Chief being seated, the jötnar took their seats as well.

{“ Chief , I can say by the look on your face, you got questions. But first we want tell you story of our tribe. ” } Shaman said before produced a vial from his tattered gray pants and held it up.

It glowed with an nice lazuli light as he removed the cork and let two drops fall into the fire. The liquid splashed on fire and bright flame changed color.

{ “ Would you mind, Maccabee? ” } Shaman asked

Maccabee clear his throat before started talking.

{ “Our tribe is very old. Almost as old as Jötunheimr. But we have lived here for 5,000 years and more.”} When he said this an image of village popped into fire.

{ “ It all started when Norns warned Yngvarr the Brave leader of the tribe about upcoming Wargs attacking.” }

Image in flame changed into three goddesses and jötunn sitting around Well of Urðr.

{ “ Goddesses telling him to found and free Ull who was entrapped between two fires. Found or free Ull was not an easy thing, but Yngvarr knew how to use his abilities and complete its mission. }

Fire has changed the shape of Ull and Yngvarr were shaking hands.

{ "As a thank Yngvarr, Ull give him blessings of “Ullr and all the gods” and lend him power of Ullr’s Sceptre. Yngvarr back to his clan with this astonishing gifts, just in time. Because Wargs attacked the next night. Nobody knew where Warg came from or why attacked, but they was like toxic hurricane that destroy and killing everything’s it was pointin’ at.”}

Image of hundred thousand bloodthirsty Wargs were running from all sides popped into fire.

{ “No one could stop them. Until meet our clan. It was the longest and the hardest battle, many have died and first village was annihilated. But we won.” }

Fire show group of Jötnar in the middle of destroyed village, full of dead Wargs.

{“ Ull was very impressed with this win, so he let Yngvarr keep the Ullr’s Sceptre. And when Yngvarr sacrificed heart of Alpha Warg, God give him one more gift, magical map. The map got our tribe to this valley where Yngvarr found Tarnhelm and quickly discover its power. After that He decide to stay here, make a new village and cut ties with others tribes, forever.” }

Image in fire changed into Yngvarr standing on top of the hill, with helmet on his hand.

{ “ When his people asked him why he said ” You know me and I know you. We’re not afraid to fight. We are a warrior, proud and brave. And we were proved that we’re the best in Jötunheimr. But for now we avoid all unnecessary war and problems of others tribes. We will be live here , ready to next greatest battle. And Until then, it’ll just be our tribe, hunt and mountain.“ }

{” That was day when he called us a The Free Axe Tribe. And everyone’s figured that we’re dead in battle.“ }

When Maccabee finished his story, fire back to normal.

{” Well, I guess that’s our story - in a nutshell.“} He shrugged his shoulders.

There was silence for a while, then Melkolfr asked {” Do you have any questions, Chief? “}

{” Well, everyone seems to be very surprised that we’re come from Midgard and I want to know why. “} Jacob said cautiously.

{” We meet hundreds of visitors from other worlds. “} Shaman begin

{” But only five people , not counting you, came from Midgard to Jötunheimr in the entire history of our land. “} Álfeiðr first spoke to them, her voice was hideously hoarse.

{” And its arrival announce something big is coming.“} Fritjof grins wolfishly. {” But I sincerely doubt there could be something worse than crazy Hati running loose in the forest…“}

{” You’re as direct as ever, Fritjof “} Shaman dropped his voice,

Fritjof chuckles in a way that is supposed to sound friendly but instead sounds ominous. {” I prefer the term ’ brutally honest’ though.“} He retorted, and Shaman bristled at the annoyance in his voice.

{ ” Wait, are you telling me that Hati the brother of Sköll . The legendary warg that try chases Máni, the moon, across the night sky, just he’s runnin’ through the woods?“} Jacob asked with suprise.

{” Yes, that’s true, Hati fell from the sky when he was hit by falling star. And he has become our primary threat in all land.“} Shaman explain

{ ” Dangerous threat that we ignore.“} replied Fritjof dismissively.

{” Fritjof, calm down.} Melkolfr said but other Jötnar just eying him with contempt.

{ “ We should just turn on Hati and defeat him.”} He said stubbornly.

{“ You always want to solve a problem with fight.”} Melkolfr’s eyes narrowed.

{“ Well, maybe I’m not a coward like some of us.”} He smiled at his wide eyed.

{“ I’m no coward, I’m just think before I act. That’s better than reckless running into a woods. ”} Melkolfr’s jaw tightened, the vein on his forehead ticking.

{“ I’ll show you what I was thinking. ”} Fritjof grabs his axe and Melkolfr does the same thing but they don’t do anything more than this.

{“ Knock it off, the both of you!”} Jacob said gruffly. His voice, causes their entire body to freeze; then turning their face into his. Melkolfr frowned. Fritjof has a funny look on his face. It’s halfway between amused and frustrated.

{“ I think you should remember that you are allies. And you have powerful and dangerous enemy which is threatening to your word.  The worst thing you can do is quarrel among ourselves.”}

Melkolfr and Fritjof share a look before lets out a long breath and put the gun down. Melkolfr sat down, Fritjof open his mouth like he wanted to say something but his eyes went onto Ullr’s Sceptre behind Jacob’s head and he also sit on chair.

{“ Those are wise words, Chief.”} Shaman commented {“ Especially in our abnormal situation.”}

{ “ What you mean? ”} Jacob asked because know that Shaman don’t told about this encounter.

{ “ Well, our world turned to eternal night since the fall of Hati but this is just the beginning. ”}

{ “ Beginning? ”} Four different Jotuns’ voices shouted at him.

{“ Hati and Sköll are very important elements in a natural cosmic balance in the nine worlds of Yggdrasil….And sooner or later, all the worlds will feel the negative effects of lack of Hati in sky. ”}

{ “ What effects? ”} Jacob asked, try not show any nervousness.

{“ Well, let’s just say that might be like a kind of Ragnarok. ”} His voice steady and smooth.

{“ Why haven’t you spoken of this before?! ”} Fritjof asked with a voice like the growl of a full-grown grizzly.

{“ Eekeriki made me promise not to tell anyone except him. And made sure I'll keep my word”} Shaman said with measured calm, as pointed at Ullr’s Sceptre {“ But now he is gone so this order don’t have power. ”}

{“ That means the next question is what are your command, Chief ?”} Álfeiðr looked into Jacob’s gaze searchingly, curiosity evident in her tone of voice.

It’s not an unexpected question. Actually, Librarian had expected to get it but now many questions and thoughts were running through his head.

His mind briefly recalled the memory from castle and the words of Skaði: “ believed me the endless winter would be better for your world that that will coming.”

She talk about the consequences of Hati fall. She was afraid of what is coming and wanted use Casket of Ancient Winters to save herself.

And now Jötnar were afraid of this and waiting for his decision what to do, now.

Cowboy forcing his lung to slow, controlled breathing and focused onto the dancing flames as he try figure out what he’s going to tell them.

Cassandra looked at Jacob, his face is closed, his eyes a dark, stormy blue. She don’t understand any word they say before. But conversation sound very serious. And now everything was perfectly quiet and he seemed so… undecided.

She grabbed his arm under the table and giving it a light comforting squeeze. His eyes moved up from the fire to meet Cassandra for just a moment. She gave him a weak smile, that’s all she can do now but that’s all he needed.

{ “ How much do you know about Hati? ”} He finally said, his focus returns to the table at large.

Everyone in the room looked up attentive to what he said. Then a murmuring rumble ran around the table as everyone exchanged uncertain glances.  

Before Melkolfr gave voice to the rumblings {“ We only know why he is on Jötunheimr, and that he attacking everything that moves. ”} He answered, narrowing his eyes at Shaman, questions hanging in the air.

{“ My knowledge is rather limited.” } Shaman simply said.{“ I tried to find out his weaknesses or useful information but in our Library are hundreds of books. I don’t know much more than I already told you. ”}

Minutes pass (at least it feels like it), and Jacob considers saying something, aware of everyone’s eyes on him again.

{“ Well, in that case, I’ve made my decision.”} he told them, his voice firm and steady.

{“ Geir, choose a couple of trustworthy guys helping’ you with volumes. Melkolfr and Maccabee get your men and try to get a everything you can find out about Hati. When and if he sleep. Where hunt. If there’s something he don’t touch or eat.. and etc.  Fritjof and Álfeiðr you two back to your normal work. ”}

He studies them for a moment, everybody had a different look on their face but none of them looked displeased.

{“ And one more thing,” } he said, half- sniffing. {“ Please, don’t tell anyone about what will happen if Hati remain here the longer.”}

{“Um…”} Melkolfr try said somethings.

Jacob cut him off, with a firm shake of his head,  {“ Just for a while, at least until we find out how to stop it. Do you understand me? ”}

He waited, not breathing, while they processed everything he’d just said, waiting for either of them to say something. A long silence settled in the open area and Jacob finally had to pull in a deep breath.

That’s when everyone, nodded their heads. It was a small, understated nods, but it’s meaning was loud and clear.

Jacob studies everything for a few more minutes, and then said {“ This concludes our meeting. ”}

There was no dissension from Jötnar. Their red eyes gazing at him before stood up from their chair and headed towards door.

Just inside the doorway, Álfeiðr stopped and then glanced over her shoulder.

{“ Chief, maybe you’re human, but I think that you have the potential to be a good leader here. ”}

She gives him a friendly glare and then turns for the door again. Once the last Jötunn is gone Jacob appears to unwind some, shoulders slackening with a deep sigh as he leaning against the table.

“ Jacob , is everything all right? Cassandra asked. With a shaky sigh, he turned to face her.

” I get the feeling that by Chief would be no easy task.“Jacob replied, the tiredness leaching into his voice apparent.

"Besides” He continues “ We have another problem. ”

He take a moment, letting her know what happened during this meet.

“ And we need to figure out how fix the problem with Hati before it touch Earth. ” He finished then heaved another sigh and looked down at the ground.

“ Hey, ” Cassandra moved to stand in front of him, reaching out her hand and placing it over his chest where she could feel his heart beat strongly underneath her fingertips.

“ We are Librarians, if there’s anyone who can restore the magical balance of universe, It’s us. ” She told him with a fond smile.

Jacob looked at her, a smile tugging his lips upward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter end, Next chapter is on it’s way. So what do ya think? Did I catch your attention? I’d be forever grateful if you’d leave a review or kudos!


End file.
